The Guide to Gary Stu
by Michelle the Editor
Summary: How to put together the perfect Gary Stu for Power Rangers fanfiction. A prequel-spinoff-companion to StarWriter0303's Summed Up Life of Mary Sue. Warning: hackneyed, melodramatic Mia/OC.
1. The Guide and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the Looney Tunes episode I quoted. The basic format was taken from an instruction book on how to build cider presses, if anyone cares. I got this idea from StarWriter0303's Summed up Life of Mary Sue, which she got from a game I made, so hooray for meta fics.

As usual, the examples listed are not comprehensive. If you have ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me!

* * *

"Gary Stu: an idealized character with cliché traits, used for authorial wish-fulfillment fantasies."—Albert Einstein

* * *

**The Perfect Character**

**My Gary Stu Story**

* * *

I remember it well. It was 2010, I was a mere teenager, with a brand-new fanfiction account. I hadn't even published a story yet; I was here to hone my writing skills. Tentatively, I started reading through fanfiction in the Power Rangers archive.

The trouble was, I wasn't much of a fanfiction reader. I'd encountered a few stories years and years ago, in 2008 or so, and hadn't liked them. Yet here I was, scrolling through the Power Rangers story archive. I clicked on a story.

It blew me away. The sloppy grammar, the hackneyed dialogue, the nonexistent description—but most of all, the gloriously overpowered, utterly bland male lead. He was my first Gary Stu.

In the years to come, I discovered more and more Gary Stus dotting the internet, along with their more popular female counterpart, the Mary Sue. They were brooding, friendly, evil, heroic, nasty, kind—but through it all, one trait shone through.

The story existed to bend to their wills.

Unfortunately, not all writers grasped this concept. They wrote action sequences not involving their Gary Stus. They took several chapters to introduce him. Some even reviewed Gary Stu stories to complain about the Stus! Something had to be done.

I researched the concept thoroughly, studying each and every aspect of the fanfiction Gary Stu. I cross-referenced my information, interviewing famous authors on the subject and gathering as many opinions as I could. By which I mean I read a few pieces of fanfiction and chatted about the concept with a few writers. Regardless, this guide was the result. I look forward to seeing your magnificent, unbelievable Gary Stu in action!

* * *

**List of Parts**

* * *

BLATANT FAVORITISM

CHARACTER, MALE

DARK BACKSTORY

POWER RANGER TEAM

HOT LOVE INTEREST

AWESOME WEAPON/POWER

OBSESSED VILLAIN

COOL SCARS (optional)

* * *

**Instructions**_  
_

* * *

The primary, and most critical, ingredient in any GARY STU STORY is BLATANT FAVORITISM. The plot and characters exist only to make your GARY STU look good. In fact, calling the others "characters" is a bit misleading: they are no more characters than the setpieces of your story. Never force your GARY STU to earn victories; give them to him, whenever you feel like it.

And now, to design specifics.

Your GARY STU will begin as either a canon character or an OC. Both have their advantages.

The canon character is more likely to be accepted by readers, and you don't have to think of a way to work them into your POWER RANGER TEAM. On the other hand, readers may also complain that he is "oh-oh-see," or "out of character," if you make him act different than on the show. They can't seem to see how important for your plot this behavior is.

Alternately, an original GARY STU gives you more freedom in terms of appearance and backstory, though more people may complain about him being a GARY STU, since they seem to notice more easily. You also have to come up with a way to force him into the story.

The next step in creating your GARY STU is his DARK BACKSTORY. Note; in some regions it is actually illegal for a GARY STU to have both parents alive, well and loving. To be safe, try some combination of dead, abusive or villainous. You may provide him with a COOL SCAR or two in conjunction with this; they're conversation starters. Alternately, you can reveal his past through a FLASHBACK.

Along with a DARK BACKSTORY, your GARY STU will need an AWESOME WEAPON or POWER at the start of the story. This usually provides a good reason for him to join forces with your chosen POWER RANGER TEAM; after all, who wouldn't want to have the guy with a demon sword on their side?

Ideally, there should be a PROPHECY or LEGEND about your character, his AWESOME WEAPON or both. He should get upgrades fairly regularly, especially if you've written yourself into a corner or if he faces any actual challenges. You don't want to make it too hard for your GARY STU, after all!

Now we come to the actual meat: writing the story. Begin the story with your GARY STU, and attach yourself to his point of view. No other character matters—except for the HOT LOVE INTEREST, of course.

The HOT LOVE INTEREST and OBSESSIVE VILLAIN can be canon characters. This will tie your story together, make it easier to imagine for your readers. Your treatment of them should be almost identical: both of their lives now revolve around your GARY STU. The HOT LOVE INTEREST should only want to please him (misunderstandings aside), the OBSESSIVE VILLAIN stop at nothing to destroy him.

As a brand new writer, you may be worried about the presentation of your character. Certainly, you probably have an army of reviews already (some even readable!), but the inevitable criticism may make you nervous.

No fear! There is a simple rule to make sure your story's priorities are straight. It's a reverse takeoff of the BECHDEL TEST: if there are any scenes of two non-GARY STU characters discussing something other than him, you fail. Your GARY STU must be the center of the universe, or you're doing it wrong.

* * *

**Specific Subtypes**_  
_

* * *

Lone Wolf – a wandering warrior with COOL SCARS and a DARK BACKSTORY. He should want nothing to do with your chosen POWER RANGERS TEAM until the HOT LOVE INTEREST draws his interest. Most are dark and brooding, and more likely to be related to their OBSESSIVE VILLAIN. Associated with demons, vampires, werewolves and other cursed beings.

Accidental Seventh Ranger – an ordinary teenager who just happens to stumble across a new morpher and augment a POWER RANGERS TEAM. These come in a wider variety; brooding, amiable, bland, etc., and some may avoid a DARK BACKSTORY entirely—but few do.

Son of the Monster – the previously unseen offspring of the OBSESSIVE VILLAIN. He may start out evil, and make the POWER RANGERS TEAM quake in their boots. However, he will change sides due to his HOT LOVE INTEREST. More outlandish names are the norm, as well as AWESOME WEAPONS or POWERS.

Carbon Copy – the son or brother of an existing Power Ranger. His family connection allows him easier access to the POWER RANGERS TEAM in question, since all friends automatically like and trust each other's siblings. Whoever his brother or father is, he must be an exact duplicate—unless the plot says otherwise.

Woobie Boy – this variation is more popular with female writers. He exists to suffer beautifully, in order to gain the sympathy of all around him. A DARK BACKSTORY and COOL SCARS are required. This species also tends to infect the HOT LOVE INTEREST with Sue-ness, in order to make her his protector.

* * *

**Sample**

* * *

"Red Ranger. Finally," Deker said, drawing his sword with a metallic shing. Jayden backed up. "My sword, Urumasa, thirsts for battle." But as he raised it, the blade was crossed by a second. Its owner was a young man, glaring intently at Deker. A breeze tugged at his ponytailed blond hair, brushing a few strands before his ice blue eyes and making his black leather jacket creak. He kept both hands on the hilt of his sword, an elegant silver-and-ivory katana, whose sheath was strapped across his back.

"No one will interrupt my ultimate duel," Deker said, turning a slow glare on the stranger. The blond cracked a small, tough-guy grin, all teeth.

"It wasn't my decision. Sishima heard her sister and brought me here," he replied, to the shock and awe of Deker and Jayden. He broke the weapon lock and stepped in front of Deker, katana at the ready. "So if there's going to be a duel here today, I'll have to be involved. Sorry about that." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"Very well!" Changing into his Nighlok form, Deker charged, swinging Urumasa. The stranger met the blade with a clang and shower of sparks. The two sparred, Urumasa and Sishima whirling through the air almost too fast to see. The clash of metal on metal filled the air like an army of blacksmiths. The stranger moved fluidly, ducking and sweeping, throwing his entire muscular body into each strike. Deker began to retreat.

The other five Samurai arrived, gathering around Jayden. They were astonished by the spectacular display of swordsmanship playing out before their eyes.

"Who is that?" Kevin asked. "He fights like a samurai."

"I don't know," Jayden said. "He didn't say—except that his sword was Urumasa's 'sister.'"

"Weird," Mike mused, watching the battle. With a duck and a flick of the wrist, the stranger disarmed Deker, sending Urumasa to the ground.

"Woah! He's good," Antonio exclaimed, and the others nodded, with the exception of Mia. She was staring at the unknown teenager. Panting, the stranger stood, and leveled Sishima at Deker. He grinned again, showing off his pearly white, perfect teeth. The half-breed transformed back into a human, breathless and furious.

"That ultimate enough for you, or are you going to keep stalking these guys?" The stranger asked.

Somersaulting aside, Deker seized his sword and sheathed it. He pointed at the stranger. "You haven't heard the last of me, boy." Then he vanished.

Sheathing Sishima, the stranger started to walk away. Mia snapped out of it and ran over.

"Hey, that was great!" He paused at the sight of her, and she smiled. "Thanks for helping us. I'm Mia." She held out a hand, which the stranger just looked at for a moment.

Then he shook it. "Wesley." Mia noticed a narrow scar running up the back of his wrist, but he withdrew his arm before she got a good look. Now the rest of the Samurai joined them, clapping Wesley on the back and asking a million questions.

oOo

It was midnight. Wesley stood in the outdoor training area, shirtless, sword drawn. Sishima gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. The scars crisscrossing his back and right arm looked very dark against his skin and taut muscles. He was almost too buff for a guy not on steroids. Raising the sword, Wesley began to go through his training exercise. Slowly at first, then faster and faster, until Sishima was a silver blur all around him.

Finally, he stopped with a yell, slamming the sword down into the floor timbers. He split them with a shower of splinters, and stood there, chest heaving. Then he realized that he was being watched, and looked around. Mia stood in the shadows of the porch. She came forward slowly, as Wesley yanked his sword free.

"Sorry," he muttered, sheathing it.

"I've never seen anyone fight like that," Mia said, somehow failing to distinguish between attacking a floor and fighting a battle.

"I still don't want to talk about it," Wesley retorted. He and Kevin had nearly gotten into an argument about this very subject earlier that day. Only Mentor Ji's timely intervention had prevented Wesley from "demonstrating" his training by attacking Kevin.

"I can see why," Mia said, giving a significant glance to his scars. Wesley turned and walked away, but Mia followed.

"Leave me alone. You're just curious because I'm the mysterious new warrior, aren't you?" Wesley snapped.

"Do I have to have a reason to care about you besides you?" Mia snapped. She drew back, blushing, and Wesley gave her a second, more scrutinizing look. A breeze blew her black hair around as if she was in a shampoo commercial. It also made her shiver, since she'd made the rather hasty decision to go outside at night in shorts and a t-shirt. Producing a coat from nowhere, Wesley wrapped it around her shoulders. He, of course, was not cold in the slightest, nor was he sweaty from his workout.

"The life of a wandering samurai isn't a kind one," he said.

"Then why wander? You're doing a lot of good right here," Mia replied.

"But I could be doing good elsewhere," Wesley replied. Mia came closer. "Every minute I spend here, some guy could be getting mugged in an alley," the Pink Ranger slid her arms around his neck, "A Mafia boss could be knocking off an informant…" he grew less sincere as he put his arms around her waist.

"But here you are," Mia said. Her eyes were like little goldfish ponds at a Chinese restaurant.

"Yeah." The inevitable kiss lasted so long that both teenagers almost passed out from lack of oxygen. They both recovered quickly, though, as Deker's laugh rang out through the night. A dramatically convenient wind picked up, and Wesley glared around. Deker appeared, in Nighlok form.

"I thought you wanted to fight Jayden when he was ready!" Mia exclaimed, with a brief flicker of logic.

Deker's voice was a menacing growl. "My quest has changed. Now I am going to destroy you, Wesley, in every way I can." Wesley stepped between him and Mia.

"Go inside," he ordered the Pink Ranger. She went to obey, but Deker zipped into her path. As Wesley yelled, the Nighlok slashed at Mia from behind. She crumpled, and Wesley drew Sishima.

Cackling like an old crone, Deker stopped, and faced Wesley. He raised Urumasa, now reddened with blood. Mia groaned a little; despite being obviously serious, her wound didn't seem to be very painful.

"You'll pay for that," Wesley snarled. Deker leaped over Mia, and their swords clashed with showers of sparks. Ho!—haha!—guard—turn—parry—dodge—spin—ha!—thrust—Urumasa shattered as Sishima plunged into Deker's chest. The broken hilt clanged to the ground, and the half-Nighlok looked down at Wesley's blade in disbelief.

"Bye," Wesley said, grinning fiercely. The Nighlok vanished in a burst of ash, and Wesley turned back to Mia. By now she was lying in a pool of blood. Wesley darted over, wrapping his arms around her and dropping Sishima.

It was just like his mother ten years ago, murdered by a mysterious ninja who'd also tried to kill Wesley himself. The eight-year-old had been badly hurt in the encounter, but managed to crawl to a neighbor's house and ring their doorbell, and had been rescued.

"No, no, no," Wesley repeated, as Mia fainted from blood loss. For some reason the racket hadn't woken up any of the Samurai inside. Without knowing why, he kissed her on the mouth again. Mia lit up like a Christmas tree, and the gash across her back vanished. She woke up as Wesley broke the kiss, and quickly restarted it.

* * *

Trivia: Albert Einstein is one of the most commonly misquoted people today, hence the opening attribution.


	2. Rising Action, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. This story was inspired by StarWriter0303, and this update partially by GoseiShinkenPink. The fact that I'm not certain she's in on the joke does give her ideas a special genuine flavor, and it's not something I would have come up with.

* * *

By now you will have reached the middle of your story. This is where things can begin to drag if you don't have a solid plan. The best solution is to being throwing INCIDENTS at your GARY STU. These are generic events that act as filler while you either scramble for a way to resolve your plot, or slowly, slowly, slowly build towards the climax. Try to avoid having the characters' actions and reactions lead from one INCIDENT to the other: that kind of continuity means you have to actually remember what's happened before, and that's _hard_.

* * *

**Small Incidents**

* * *

A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING with the HOT LOVE INTEREST. Because both of these characters are absolutely perfect, this must be a mistake for which neither is to blame, and would easily be solved if the two characters would just talk to each other. This is usually a good opportunity for your OBSESSIVE VILLAIN to kidnap one of the couple, forcing the other to come to their rescue and be forgiven.

BIRTHDAY EPISODE. What it says on the tin.

RANDOM CROSSOVER. Have your GARY STU fall into NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET for a Halloween episode. Throw him back in time so he can fight vampires with BUFFY. Have HANNAH MONTANA come to town for a concert. The possibilities are endless!

EPIC FORESHADOWING. If you are planning a LARGE INCIDENT for later in the story, it may be wise to start dropping hints. Good ways to do this are by having characters engage in MYSTERIOUS DIALOGUE, or if you use descriptions, to mention A SUSPICIOUS MOMENT. It doesn't matter whether or not your POV character would notice, just mention it. Make a big deal out of it, if you want.

A PROPHETIC DREAM or VISION. This is a method of EPIC FORESHADOWING, but a much easier one. Just have your character have a convenient dream that tells him vaguely that trouble's on the horizon. It works really well as either a fake-out or a message from someone who has plenty of reasons to be specific, but isn't just to screw with your GARY STU.

* * *

Wesley and Mia sat in a fairly posh restaurant, the kind where the food names are in French and waiters all speak with such thick accents that you're never sure what you're ordering. It was all subdued rose and dark wood, lit by candles.

"How could you afford a place like this?" Mia asked, looking around.

Wesley cracked a wry smile. "I've got a few other secrets I haven't told you about."

"Really?" Then Mia's Samuraizer rang. Glancing around nervously, she got up, walked to a corner of the room and spoke into it. Wesley watched, drumming his fingers on the table. Mia's face fell, and Wesley nodded as she looked back at him. He gestured for her to just go, and she ducked out.

Wesley stayed there for a minute. Then he propped his feet up on the table, and sighed.

A dusky female voice rang out behind him. "It's about time some girl ran out on you, instead of the other way around." He jumped and swung around, nearly pulling the tablecloth down. Behind him stood a curvy, pale woman dressed in black, leaning against a wall. She glided towards him, dropping into the seat Mia had left. Her smoky makeup accentuated her pale skin and deep blue eyes, making her look very out of place in the restaurant.

"Deirdre," Wesley said, cracking a mirthless smile, "I thought you were in jail."

"That's assuming they could catch me, babe," she replied with a smirk. She set her elbows on the table, resting her chin on the backs of her hands. "Your lady friend's cute. A little young for you, though, isn't she?"

Wesley's eyebrows shot up. "Is that a hint of jealousy I detect? Don't tell me you suddenly care about my love life."

Deirdre rolled her eyes. "As if I could tell you what to do. I do wonder, though; most of the girls you snag wouldn't run off if their house was on fire. What's her problem?"

"That's her secret."

"No." Deirdre sat up straight. "Another Ranger chick? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"The endless hunt for vengeance and constant swordfighting didn't give that away? Also, look who's talking," Wesley gestured to her. "Just a guess, but you've got at least five weapons on you right now."

Deirdre smirked. "You're good."

"I have to be, in our line of business." Far in the distance, there was a boom. The wine in the glasses quivered a little. Deirdre ran one elegant finger around the lip of a glass, then picked it up and sipped from it. Wesley leaned forward. "What brings you to Panorama City?"

"Oh, this and that. Got wind of a pretty sweet-sounding job in these parts. Yourself?"

Wesley shrugged. His hand dropped to the side of his chair, where his katana rested unseen. Somehow. "Sishima dragging me around again."

"I told you a demon sword was a bad idea." A second rumble made the glassware tinkle. "Has she taken you for a spin in her Zord?"

"We're saving that for the fourth date."

Deirdre chuckled, and rose. The patrons at the tables nearby were staring, and she gave them a flirty wave. "Well, I've got a possible job to go find. Good luck with your newest girlfriend."

Wesley nodded. "Good hunting." Leaning down, Deirdre pecked Wesley on the cheek, then ruffled his hair. She stalked out, high-heeled boots clicking on the hardwood floor. Shaking his head, Wesley turned back around—and locked eyes with Mia. She must have come in earlier, and was now staring at him with a look of betrayal.

"Mia—" Wesley sprang to his feet, but the Pink Ranger whirled and ran out of the room. He ran after her, but a gust of unnatural wind caught him and threw him back into the table with a crash. It shattered in two, glass spraying everywhere. Breathless, he sat up, wine dripping down the side of his head. "Great."

People were murmuring, looking at each other in consternation. Rising, Wesley dumped a few hundred dollars on the table and ran after Mia, avoiding the waiter coming to see what was wrong. It was dark out, and Mia was already out of sight. Stopping up short, he looked around, trying to figure out which way she'd gone.

"Mia!" He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Where are you? Mia!" His voice echoed in the dark, empty street.

Then there was a scuffle. Wesley turned and headed toward the noise. It sounded like a woman struggling. Drawing his sword, Wesley hoped he'd be able to apologize to Mia later with a minimum of groveling. Maybe with a little time she'd be more willing to listen anyway. Wesley rounded the corner, and stopped up short.

"Surprised to see me, warrior?" Deker snarled, in Nighlok form again. He had one arm around Mia, pinning her arms behind her back, and held Urumasa to her throat. She struggled to no avail. Maybe she was tired from her recent battle, maybe she was under some kind of weakness spell, but she was unable to fight back.

"What do you want, half-breed?" Wesley snapped.

Deker let out an uncharacteristic (well, before Wesley showed up) maniacal laugh. "Revenge! Say goodbye to the Pink Ranger!"

"Wes—" Mia began, but Deker shoved her forward, and she vanished in a swirl of red light.

"NOOOO!" Wesley ran to the spot they'd been standing—Deker courteously stepped back to give him room—dropped to his knees, and punched the pavement. That hurt, so he spent a second gasping silently, flexing his fingers. With a single, inexplicably manly tear running from his eye, he looked up at the half-Nighlok. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Beg for her life," Deker replied, sounding like Christmas (or the Nighlok equivalent) had come early.

Wesley drew himself up, facing the Nighlok. He unbelted Sishima and threw it aside, then raised his hands. "Please. Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt her."

"Lower." Flushing, Wesley knelt. Deker tsked. "I thought you loved her. Lower." Wesley slid into a full kowtow. Standing over him, Deker chuckled, enjoying the power. "I suppose I could kill you and let her go…" Urumasa came out of her sheath with a shing, and the blade pricked the back of Wesley's neck. "No." It withdrew. "I promised Master Xandred I would deliver one of the Rangers to him."

With that, the half-Nighlok vanished, and Wesley sprang up. He wanted to belt out another big no, but he'd spent it already. So instead he took up Sishima, went to the nearest tree, and began mutilating it with mature, masculine yells of rage.

Unable to control his insane swordsmanship skills, Wesley hacked the tree into a perfect statue of Deker, then decapitated it. Sishima fell out of his blistered, bloody hands, and he fell to his knees, panting.

In the sudden silence, he heard footsteps. Not caring who it was, he didn't look up. A rubbery hand came down on his shoulder, and he stiffened. A Nighlok. Why wasn't it attacking him?

"I know your pain," a female voice murmured. Slowly, Wesley turned around. He didn't recognize the female Nighlok standing over him, holding a harmonium in one hand. Rising, he faced her fully.

"How? You're a Nighlok. They can't feel love."

"Half-Nighlok can." Wesley blinked, confused. Then he remembered. "You're Dayu!" She nodded. "What are you doing here—?"

With a gesture, she pulled out the handle of her harmonium, revealing a sword blade. The silvery edge was at his throat a second later, before Wesley could even seize Sishima.

Dayu's voice was hard. "I came to avenge the murder of my love. I didn't realize Master Xandred had revived him until I saw him a moment ago. He…he's changed." Her voice broke, and she turned away, sheathing the sword. When she spoke again, it was cold and clear. "I know where he's taken the Pink Ranger, and how you can find her."

Wesley's face lit up, and he started forward. Dayu gave him a hard look. "It is a difficult journey. No human has succeeded before. You will need to pass several tests which could destroy you. How much do you love her?"

"Beyond words." Wesley's voice was a hoarse whisper.

Dayu nodded. "The first test is of endurance. You must climb the Whispering Falls and defeat the spirits that inhabit it. They will tell you the next step."

Wesley bowed quickly. "Thank you. If I can, I'll find out what's wrong with Deker." He ran off, and Dayu watched him go.

* * *

For the curious, this is the critical part of the PM that inspired the continuation of this story, taken verbatim from my Inbox:

what if Wesley and Mia go out on a date and she gets kidnapped by Decker who has returned from the dead and slowly he is killing Mia it is a life or death situation and he has to save her Decker keeps her locked up in a cage and torments and tortures her making her think he isnt coming to save her Wesley has to compleat 4 quest's/challenge's to get mia back


	3. Rising Action, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, the title or the idea of sending Wesley on quests.

* * *

There are types of INCIDENT that can be either SMALL OR LARGE, depending on whether or not they are handled in one chapter or stretched out over several.

* * *

**Varying Incidents**

* * *

EVIL SPELL. Your GARY STU, or possibly the HOT LOVE INTEREST, must be corrupted by the OBSESSIVE VILLAIN. This can only be cured by the POWER OF LOVE. Make sure the victim ANGSTS about it afterwards, despite not being responsible for their actions.

LOVE TRIANGLE. Introduce another HOT LOVE INTEREST, preferably one who contrasts with the existing HOT LOVE INTEREST in some way: she's a bad girl, she's got her own DARK BACKSTORY, she's got history with your GARY STU. Or you can throw in another MALE CHARACTER to give the HOT LOVE INTEREST some conflict. Either way, try to make the choice blatantly obvious.

NEW BOSS. Introduce a brand new OBSESSIVE VILLAIN to present your GARY STU with a temporary challenge. Having him kidnap or severely injure the HOT LOVE INTEREST is usually a good way to demonstrate that the stakes have risen.

A TEAM-UP. This can happen with another POWER RANGER TEAM, or even SUPER SENTAI if you're feeling daring. With the former, the more popular the team, the better. IN SPACE, SAMURAI and of course, MIGHTY MORPHIN' are all good choices. If you choose SUPER SENTAI, you may only use the most recent teams, such as GO-BUSTER, GOKAIGER or GOSEIGER. Don't worry about the language barrier: it's your story, everyone speaks English. Don't forget to make the TEAM-UP characters praise your GARY STU to the skies.

QUEST. Very basic: someone is looking for something. Three guesses who, and the first two don't count. (After all, with your GARY STU in the story, who needs other active characters?) Remember to make the scenario awesome whether it makes sense or not.

DRAMATIC INJURY. Make people worry about your characters by making them get hurt. Don't worry about looking up medical facts, just bash someone over the head or stab them through the stomach, make them recover when it's convenient or dramatic for you.

* * *

It was midnight by the time Wesley reached the Whispering Falls. The full moon shone high overhead, turning the foaming water blue-white as it tumbled down fifty feet into the river. Deep green trees and bushes crowded around it, casting dark shadows on the gleaming rocks. An owl hooted somewhere in the darkness, barely audible over the rumble of the waterfall.

Wesley slowed to a halt at the foot of the falls, and looked up them. Under the pouring water, he could see mossy boulders stretching all the way to the top. This close, he could hear the rustling voices that had given the falls their name. Most people thought it was just some weird natural phenomenon. Even if Wesley hadn't been told, or seen the Samurai sealing symbols carved on rocks around the pool, he'd have known it was haunted. Evil spirits made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Sishima was strapped securely to Wesley's back. He'd already taken off his coat and tie, and now he kicked off his shoes, tucking his socks into them. He began climbing around the pool, towards the waterfall. The water roared as he drew nearer, droplets flashing in the moonlight like diamonds. Flecks hit his face and arms, ice cold.

Then Wesley slipped under the falls themselves. Freezing water cascaded over him, nearly knocking him flat, and he threw up his arms. The rocks were slick and mossy, but he managed to get a good grip. Lowering his head, he began climbing.

Wesley moved slowly but steadily. The waterfall pummeled him with the force of a fire hose. His already-numbing fingers and toes dug into whatever crevices he could find as he pushed upwards. A sharp pebble nicked his cheek in passing, and startlingly hot blood began trickling from the wound.

Wesley's hair was plastered to his face and neck, hanging in his eyes, and he couldn't shake it away. Tiny debris in the water pelted him, and his expensive dress shirt clung to his skin. There was a hyena-like shriek of laughter, right next to his ear, and something caught him by the heel. His foot slipped, and he only just caught himself in time. Gasping, Wesley kicked, but the laughter got louder.

"How high are you now?" Another voice whispered. "Don't look down." Wesley resisted the instinctive urge to look, and just got back to climbing. Something pricked his side, but he ignored it. Evil spirits? More like annoying spirits.

"You moron. You could have just climbed up the side of the waterfall, but no, please, I prefer the high-power shower," a third voice piped up.

"Nice sword." Sishima's strap parted, and Wesley swung out an arm to catch the sword. Its sheath fell away, and he flipped it around to slice at the spirits. There was an inhuman shriek of pain. Red flecks sprayed where he hit the water. Hanging on with one hand and both feet, Wesley slashed at the air all around him. More blood stained his once-white shirt, smoking and vanishing.

"Who wants some?" Wesley roared. As if in answer, the rocks above his head exploded outward, showering him with stones and dirt. He threw up an arm to shield his face, but one rock thunked against the side of his head. He swayed as more rocks pelted his shoulders. Then his numb fingers slipped. The waterfall flipped Wesley upside-down as everything went fuzzy. He could hear the spirits laughing evilly as he fell.

Then there was a burst of energy inside him, the same power that had flared up when Mia was hurt by Deker before. The light blasted across the waterfall, and he glimpsed the spirits glow and explode in bursts of fire. Then he hit the water and shot down into the blackness. The last thing he was aware of was a ribbon of red blood rising towards the surface.

* * *

"…Wesley. Wesley, can you hear me?"

"…Evil spirits are definitely gone. Mentor Ji guessed right."

Wesley blinked. Pebbles pressed into his cheek, and his head pounded. He blinked again, and focused on the still water before him. It looked oily and black, reflecting a faint glitter of stars. Something sticky and itchy coated the side of his face, and his right arm and leg were in the water.

Someone was shaking his shoulder, calling his name. Wesley looked up, and recognized the Yellow Ranger's helmet. Behind her stood other bright spandex blurs. Good, the other Rangers had finally shown up.

With a groan, Wesley pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked around. It was still night, but the moon was setting. The waterfall still rumbled nearby, but it was just an ordinary waterfall now: he sensed the demons were gone. All around the pool, stone sealing symbols lay shattered. Sishima stuck out of one.

"Are you okay, dude? We saw you fall—Kevin rescued you," Mike said.

Nodding shakily, Wesley stood, and staggered over to his sword. He drew it out of the gravel with a yank, and looked down at the katana. Faint whispers filled his ears, all much gentler than the evil spirits. Then he froze, staring at his sword. A faintly visible finger was drawing red letters on the blade. There were quiet gasps from the Rangers.

Enter the Cave

"Cave? What cave?" Jayden asked, coming up beside him.

"That one, maybe?" Mike pointed to a patch of black near the foot of the Whispering Falls. The letters were wiped away, and the voices faded into nothing. Sword in hand, Wesley headed for the entrance, and the Rangers followed. They had to duck to get inside.

"Need any help?" Antonio asked, but Wesley shook his head.

"I'm fine. We need to hurry," he mumbled. As Wesley walked, the pain in his head faded enough to let him think. He'd passed one challenge. How many more were there? What was happening to Mia now? Would Deker have taken his revenge yet? He hated Deirdre for showing up like that. There was no way he could explain without letting Mia know his deepest, darkest secret…

The tunnel was very dark, but dry, with rough walls and a dirt floor. The noise of the waterfall created a dull drumming in the background. Turning a corner, Wesley saw a light up ahead—green and unnatural. He sped up.

"This has to be the next challenge!" Kevin exclaimed.

Up ahead, the tunnel opened into a wide cavern, lit by green fungi that glowed with a malevolent brightness only found in mad scientists' labs. A single, seven-foot person stood in the middle of the room, back turned to Wesley. The young man froze.

"So, my apprentice," the stranger rumbled, in a deep voice, "Finally, you've returned." He turned slowly, revealing a man in red and black armor. His face was hidden by a horned helmet, and his eyes glittered red in its shadows. He smirked, showing a mouth full of pointed, white teeth.

"Who are you?" Emily asked, sounding scared.

"Muerte," Wesley said, straightening and raising Sishima.

The man chuckled. "Oh, please. Trying to use one of my own pets against me?" He gestured at the sword, and it ripped itself out of Wesley's hands. Hanging in the air, it hummed with power, turning so the blade pointed towards Wesley. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"What's he talking about?" Jayden asked, looking to Wesley.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Wesley demanded.

"I've been watching you for some time now, little boy. I'm impressed." He came forward, and Wesley backed up a step. Sishima darted around behind him and pressed into his back, keeping him from leaving. "I want you to join me again, as my right-hand man."

"Never!"

"What do you mean, again?" Mike asked, looking from Wesley to the demon. Muerte began to chuckle.

"He hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told us what?" Jayden asked.

"How I found Wesley as a small child, raised him, trained him in the ways of the warrior, and sent him to do my dirty work. Assassinations, kidnappings, threats, robberies—you were a very busy teenager." Muerte chuckled again.

"Is it true?" Jayden asked, looking to Wesley. Silently, Wesley nodded. The Samurai looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"See? They don't trust you anymore. But I won't hold your recent brush with goodness against you," Muerte said. "Join me, and who knows, maybe I can arrange something with Deker about that girl of yours."

Wesley looked from his former master to the Samurai Rangers and back. Even with their helmets, he could tell they were eyeing him suspiciously. With a grim look on his face, he stepped towards Muerte. The demonic man chuckled. Only inches away, Wesley stopped.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your laugh is really annoying?" Hauling back, he swung a right hook at Muerte's head. But his fist passed right through the demon, which rippled at the move. Wesley sprang back, surprised, and Muerte glared.

"You pass the second test," he said, in a completely different, grating voice. "Loyalty. But don't get too cocky—the last one's the worst!" And with that, he transformed into red light and swirled down into a crack in the floor. It glowed red and faded, leaving the group standing in the cave. Sishima clanged to the ground, the demonic light around it dying away.

"That's…an entrance to the Netherworld, isn't it?" Emily said, sounding uncertain. "Do you think that's where they took Mia?"

"They can't have. Humans can't enter the Netherworld," Kevin protested.

"That's assuming they told you the truth," Wesley said. Then his face hardened. "And assuming she's still human at this point." Gasps of horror and shock flew through the group. Silently, Wesley retrieved Sishima.

That was when Jayden's Samuraizer rang. He picked up, and Mentor Ji's voice came through. "Rangers, a Nighlok is attacking the city."

"Fight your fight. This is between me and Deker," Wesley said, taking up Sishima. For some reasons, the Rangers did not argue this point in the slightest.

"Good luck," Mike said, and they all ran out to take care of the other Nighlok. Wesley stood at the edge of the crack, and gazed down into it. He could barely see the Sanzu River, red and high with human tears. Drawing in a slow breath, he leaned forward. The crack sucked him down in a flash.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure why I chose the name Wesley, but it was one of the rumored names for Antonio, so that may be part of it.

Wolfgirl77769: Thank you, I intend to keep going.

Deker/Mia?

...No, I don't think I could write that pairing believably, I don't do pairing-centric fics, and I've got more than enough other stories to write already.


	4. The Climax

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, and for what I've done with them throughout this story, I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry.

* * *

Finally, there are LARGE INCIDENTS. These change the direction of your story, something you can't just hit the reset button for, so go all-out, no retconning. If you're ready to finish (read: bored), a few may even serve as a CLIMAX for your story.

* * *

**Large Incidents**

* * *

BIG TWIST. This usually manifests as a MAJOR CHARACTER REVELATION, such as a part of your GARY STU's DARK BACKSTORY suddenly coming to light. Try to make them related to unusual people whenever possible, for dramatic purposes, because being related to an awesome person automatically makes you awesome. This MAJOR CHARACTER REVELATION will change how the rest of the characters see the GARY STU, at least in theory. Feel free to move past the shock and awe as soon as you grow bored of it.

PROPOSAL. At some point, since this is true love, your GARY STU should pop the question to the HOT LOVE INTEREST, and of course be accepted with tears of joy.

MASSIVE UPGRADE. A BATTLIZER, a new set of ZORDS, anything, give your POWER RANGER TEAM, and specifically your GARY STU, some cool new toys.

NEW CHARACTER. Perhaps, heaven forbid, you've grown a little weary of your GARY STU. Not to worry! Rather than developing any of the characters you already have, simply add a NEW CHARACTER to the group, preferably another GARY STU or MARY SUE.

VILLAINOUS REDEMPTION. No, not your OBSESSIVE VILLAIN, don't be silly! Take someone you like, probably a potential HOT LOVE INTEREST, and make them turn good. The best way to do this is with the POWER OF LOVE. If you don't want to create a new LOVE TRIANGLE here, then kill the villain off and give them a dramatic death scene.

* * *

Wesley landed in a crouch on a rocky shore. Gravel rolling under his feet, he started to walk around. A few rocks stood in odd piles here and there, and all around him, the Sanzu River rippled murky red. The sky was full of bloodred clouds. In the distance, Wesley could see a boat rocking on the waves.

"So here you are," Deker's voice rang out behind Wesley. He spun around, and saw Deker in full Nighlok form standing a few feet away. For a second, Wesley didn't see Mia. Then a chill shot through him as he took in the Pink Ranger standing behind Deker, her back to him. Completely forgetting about the half-Nighlok, Wesley dashed past him, catching Mia by the shoulder. She looked up at him blankly, and then smiled. In a flash of pink fire, she transformed into a rubbery, twisted version of her Ranger suit, and laughed. Wesley recoiled in horror.

"Mia…"

"She transformed as soon as she stepped into this place," Deker said. "I'd thought you would do the same. At every step a new riddle to be unraveled."

"What do you want from me? A fight?" Wesley demanded, facing him.

"No. I've already fought you, and it did nothing for my curse. I doubt it would work again with you in the same state," Deker replied.

Wesley's eyes narrowed. "The same state?"

"Give up your humanity and face me as a fellow Nighlok." Wesley stiffened, and Deker chuckled darkly. "That's what I thought. Nobody's forcing you. Turn around and leave, if you want—I'll simply do battle with her instead, or send her to face her former friends. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see her."

Wesley looked from Deker to the transformed Mia. There was no sound but the crash of waves on the rocks, or faint rumbles that might have been thunder or just Master Xandred in a temper tantrum. At last, Wesley's shoulders slumped. He drew his sword, and dropped it to the shingle with a clang.

"Then take me instead. Do whatever you want, just let her go."

Deker laughed, perfectly in time with a thunderclap, and drew Urumasa. The demonic sword thrummed as he raised it, then whirled on the Nighlok version of Mia. Before she could react, he'd stabbed her in the chest. Red-pink energy swirled up the sword as she swayed, taking her monstrous Nighlok form with it. The restored Pink Ranger staggered, looking battered and dirty, but human once more.

The energy whirled around Urumasa as Deker raised it, facing Wesley. He didn't look at the Nighlok, just Mia. She stared from one to the other in helpless bewilderment.

"Wesley?"

"It's okay," he said. Deker raised the sword with a yell, and stabbed Wesley through the heart. Dark energy exploded across his body as he fell back, hearing Mia scream as everything went dark. Gleaming black armor morphed from his skin, edged with silver. As the energy traveled up his body, he focused on his memories of Mia. Whatever happened, he was not going to forget her—or hate her. His vision darkened as a skull-shaped silver mask closed over it. Mia on the date, Mia nearly killed by Deker, Mia kissing him—that one was particularly easy to think about, he focused on it. But it slipped away, after the others.

* * *

The Nighlok was barely even aware of the change, until he realized he was on his feet. Startled, he looked around. He was back in the human world, standing in an empty street. At least, he'd thought it was empty, until he heard a whoosh and thump nearby. Turning, he saw a young woman lying on the pavement. He sensed Samurai about her, to his distaste. She picked herself up, staring at him in shock and horror. He gazed back dispassionately, watching to see if she would act.

"Wesley?" She managed at last. The name stirred something deep inside the Nighlok, something that disturbed him. He reached for his sword. Running footsteps rang out, and the Nighlok heard a shout.

"Mia, look out!" As the Nighlok turned towards the voice, a Spin Sword slashed him across the chest. It burned, and he staggered back with a growl. Sishima came out of her sheath with a deadly whistle, catching the following blow. He forced the Green Ranger back.

"Mia, are you okay?" The Yellow Ranger cried, helping her teammate up. Mia didn't pay attention.

"Mike, stop, that's Wesley!" She cried, staggering forward.

Mike was distracted. Taking advantage of the moment, the Nighlok knocked him aside, catching his Spin Sword as he fell. The Blue and Red Rangers were right behind him, and the Nighlok took each one with a single blow. They crumpled, suits scored and smoking. The Yellow Ranger hurled a giant shuriken, but the Nighlok knocked it back at her, throwing her flat.

"Stop!" Mia yelled, running up to the Nighlok. He paused. She pulled out her Samuraizer, but instead of morphing, threw it aside. The Nighlok was confused. "Wesley, I know you're in there, please, stop this now," she begged.

"Mia," Kevin wheezed, pushing up on an elbow, "It's not what you think."

"He isn't who he said he is," Mike added.

Mia just fixed the Nighlok with puppy eyes. "Wesley, please, I love you."

The Nighlok swung Sishima up over his head, and Mia flinched. But he couldn't bring it down. In an abrupt montage of romantic moments (albeit a short one, given the whirlwind speed of the relationship), he remembered. His Nighlok body glowed silver-white and vanished, and Wesley dropped to one knee, Sishima clanging to the ground. Mia caught him by the shoulders, and they embraced.

Then he felt a surge of energy in his hand, and looked down. A silvery Samuraizer materialized there. With an incredulous laugh, he gripped it, not sure if it was even real.

"You broke the spell," Wesley said, a little breathless.

"Actually, there was no spell," Antonio's voice rang out. Everyone looked up to see a morphed Antonio holding Deker in a headlock at the end of the street. "At least, not from Deker. As far as I can figure, the real Deker's been gone since you turned him into sushi. This guy's a fake. Watch."

Antonio shoved Deker forward, and in a flash of light, the half-Nighlok transformed into a black-clad young woman.

"Deirdre?" Wesley got up, staring in disbelief. The woman got up, a little unsteadily, and grinned at the group.

"Her again?" Mia's voice had an edge of suspicion to it.

"Who is she?" Mike asked.

"My sister," Wesley replied. Mia turned pink, and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I tried to tell you, but you ran off before I could explain. What were you doing pretending to be Deker?"

"Let's just say, if you get a gig for a shady guy with tentacles, and you change your mind, leave without telling him," Deirdre said. She dusted herself off. "By the way, Pinkie, sorry for underestimating you."

"It's okay," Mia said, though she still sounded a little off-put.

"Can we go back to Shiba House to work all this out? I'm seriously confused," Mike said.

* * *

Wesley and Mia were outside, again, sitting in the middle of the practice area for no particular reason. Wesley heard footsteps, but didn't open his eyes. Mentor Ji came out, and stood beside him. A breeze picked up, and a cloud drifted across the moon. Wesley could tell despite having his eyes shut; he detected the faint change in light through his lids. Mia's hair blew across his face.

"The others told me everything," the older man said. The other Samurai and Deirdre talked inside, their voices a background mumble.

"They would. I'm sorry about ruining the floor," Wesley replied.

"Don't worry about it." Wesley was starting to smile when Mentor added, "We've got much bigger issues to worry about like two Nighloks getting past this house's defenses. We've been spied on before, but not actually invaded."

"What?" Wesley and Mia sprang up, and saw Mentor's Samuraizer gleaming in his hand. With a grim expression, Mentor Ji raised it, drew a symbol in the air and sent it at the pair. It hit Wesley with a jolt, throwing him across the practice ground. Mia staggered a little and blinked, breathless.

"…Mentor?" She stared at him in confusion, hand rising to her head. "What happened? How did..." Her eyes widened as she remembered, and she looked sick. Inside Shiba House, the previously-happy voices of the Samurai became louder and confused.

Wesley sat up. Memories poured back into his head, awful ones. Him and Deirdre—that couldn't be her real name, no more than his was Wesley—aboard Master Xandred's boat, in Nighlok form offering him their services.

Mentor Ji addressed Wesley in a hard tone. "I didn't realize until you brought your sister home just who you were. The Illusion Twins: Heartache, deceiving the mind, and Mirage, cheating the eye. You've been very careless. Did you think you could show up, impress everyone with your powers, actually go in and out of the Sanzu River with no trouble, and_ nobody would notice_? You might as well have broken your own spell."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wesley snarled, struggling to his feet. But he did. The memories got stronger and stronger. He'd had a brilliant idea—put himself under his own spell, to make himself really convincing to the Rangers. His sister had thought it was hilarious. Octoroo hadn't been so crazy about it, but they'd weaseled him into agreeing.

"What did you do to me?" Mia exclaimed, staring at Wesley. She touched her mouth, looking queasy. "I _kissed_ you! After a couple of days and one date! That's low, even for a Nighlok!"

Wesley—Heartache—giggled hysterically, and with a snap of his fingers, morphed into the Silver Ranger. Banishing the lingering remains of the spell to the back of his mind, he drew Sishima. The sword practically leaped from her sheath, recognizing that her true master was back once and for all.

"Mirage!" He yelled, twirling the sword. "I think it's time to turn the tables on these Samurai!" A crash from inside Shiba House signaled that his sister had heard him.

Mia drew her Samuraizer. Her expression was ice cold.

"Go go Samurai."

In a flash, she transformed, and summoned her Spin Sword. Heartache ran to meet her, laughing, and brought Sishima down with a whistle. The blades locked. From the house came a wooden crash, followed by Jayden shouting orders.

"You used me," Mia hissed.

"You think you're the first?" Heartache broke the lock, feinting to the left then switching to a low right sweep. Mia blocked it, and the three following strikes. "I've left a broken heart in every city in the nation."

"Not this time!" Mia twisted her sword around and gashed Heartache across the stomach. As he retreated, she pressed on, attacking from all sides. Sishima took a few nicks from the fierce attack. The Pink Ranger's Spin Sword came down on his helmet with a burst of sparks, and he screamed.

The door was smashed down, and Mirage rolled out. She looked a lot like her brother's old Nighlok form, but her armor was trimmed with gold, and black dreadlocks hung down her back from under her helmet. As she got up, Jayden leaped out and kicked her flat.

"Guys, this is the real one!" He shouted. The other four rushed out after him.

Mia brought her Spin Sword down towards Heartache's head, but he caught it between his hands and threw her back. Springing to his feet, he limped to Mirage, and the twins faced the Rangers.

"I think it's Mia's turn again," Mike said, as the Rangers gathered.

"Right," Jayden said, and tossed the Pink Ranger the Black Box.

"Thanks," Mia said, opening the box and inserting the disk. She shut it and stepped forward, holding the box out. "Super Samurai Mode!" In a flash, she transformed, and raised her Spin Sword.

"Mia," Heartache panted, pulling off his helmet and dropping it. His human-looking face was battered and bloody. "I-I didn't mean it, I was under a spell—"

"You know, you really suck at dealing with women without mind control," Mia said. "Super Air Wave!"

In real time, the Pink Ranger leaped into the air and spun into a sideways cyclone, then shot through the two Nighlok. They fell apart from each other and exploded in a massive fireball. She landed lightly, and posed in front of the blast.

"And that's why you never break up with a lady Power Ranger," Emily said.

Nobody said anything for a second. The explosion died down to a few flickering embers. The practice area was completely trashed.

"...Nice try, but you need to work on your quips," Mike said. Emily elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

I'm never quite sure how to feel about this fic. The strongest fans are also the ones I suspect don't actually get the joke. I suppose that's kind of subversive, and at least it's a different angle than "How to Write Bad Fanfiction," so I'm not just copying myself in a different fandom.


End file.
